Not my world
by Little Sweet Romanian Girl
Summary: Leah is alone. So she wants to end it. But how? The Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

Way to go Leah!!!!

Well here I was again, at the Cullens' mansion. I was waiting for Jake, but he just came out telling me:

"Sorry Leah. I know I promised we'd go hiking together, but I have to stay with Bella and Reneesme."

"It's okay Jake. I don't mind." It' very good that us werewolves are good liars.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow. And do not get in trouble."

"Okay, all mighty Alpha."

"Bye, Leah."

"Bye, Alpha."

And so I leaved, but I couldn't show how hurt I was. I returned to La Push and guess what happened? Emily was blayming on me the fact that she couldn't have kids. That was enough!!!

I ran away from La Push with hope that I'll never shape-shift again, but fate had something else in store for me.

On my way I saw a girl who was attacked by a vampire. I shape-shifted and killed him, then burn him.

I didn't burn the vampire in the girls face. So I burned him somewhere in the trees. I watched as the girl leaved the woods and then I started to think.

What am I going to do? Where am I going to go? I was alone. All alone. Why don't I just end it? Yeah that's exactly what I'm going to do. End my life and misery.

But how? I can't kill myself. But wait! Those Volturi guys that came after the devil-spawn. Edward said they were trying to exterminate my kind. Of course they'll kill me.

All I have to do is go to Volterra, stay there long enough so they will track me and when they bring me face to face with their leaders, I'm going to ask them to kill me. I'm doing it! I'm not holding back!

So I ran back to La Push, but luckily no one saw me. I got money from my house then I went to the airport.

When I arrived I bought a ticket and my flight was living in a hour. So I waited. When I got to enter the plane, I got my passport and ticket and sat down.

The hours have passed by quiqly and we arrived. I got a taxy to get me to Volterra and when I got there I booked a room at a little hotel.

Now there is just a matter of days until they find me. Oh, I can't wait for it to end.


	2. Chapter 2

The care of a Leader

There were 3 days already. Just a while and all of this will end. But wait!!!! I only stood in my hotel room! That's why they didn't find me.

So I leaved my room and started wondering around. Everybody was looking at me. How could they not look? I mean I was tall and the pain in my eyes was so evident. I think that even that whose name I think it's Jane would be jealous of my pain. Because she didn't cause it, Sam did, Sam and all the others.

So I still wondered around and I don't know how, but I ended up in a dark alley. I looked around and saw a dark figure. They came. So little time left. I can't wait.

The dark figure came closer and I recognized him. Demetri.

"Hello, Leah. I assume you remember me."

"Yes."

"Then you know why I'm here. But we don't know why you are here. Care to come and tell my masters why you are in Volterra?"

"Yes. I'm wiling to come."

"You're a strange shape-shifter. If you value your life you wouldn't come. You know that there are small chances that they'll let you leave."

"I don't want them to let me leave."

"What? I'm confused."

"I came here because we shape-shifters can't kill ourselves. Only vampires or other shape-shifters can. And if I stayed home I knew no one will want to kill me. I heard that you tried to get rid of my kind."

"Yes, that is true."

"Then I'm helping you. I let you kill me."

"Why would you want to die?" this time I saw something in his eyes. He cared.

"Long and painful story. So please lead me to them and then let me die."

"If that's what you wish, Leah. Come!"

We started walking towards the castle and then enter it. We walked many corridors and then finally arrived at a big stone door. 

"If you still want to live, then turn around and run." He told me with sincerity in his eyes, but still….

"No. I want it to end. Please do not prolong it."

"Okay."

He opened the stone door and we stepped in. the leaders were sitting on their thrones watching us. Demetri let me alone in the center of the room and then took his place near Felix. The dark haired leader, Aro, rose from his throne and stepped towards me. He stopped just a few feet away.

"Leah. What brings you here? Such a valuable thing like you shouldn't come in such dangerous places."

"I'm here to ask for a little favor."

"And what is that favor?" he asked raising his brows.

"Pleas, kill me now." They all stared at me in complete shock. Then Aro recovered.

"Why would you want to die?" he asked sad.

"It's a long and painful story."

"Why don't you show me?" he asked extending his hand.

I took it and started to play all my memories in my mind so he could see. I showed him happy moments and he smiled. Then I showed him the painful ones. When Sam left me, when dad died, when I changed my pack, when Nessie was born, when I started to like Jake, when Jake broke my heart again and again and then the last one when Emily blamed me for the fact that she couldn't have kids.

I realesed his hand and only then I realized I was crying. He looked at me with so much sadness in his eyes then spoke:

"Leah… I saw what you've been through. And to tell you the truth I have no right to keep you alive after so much pain…" then a smile apeeard on my face.

"but I won't kill you."

"Why not?" me and the other leaders asked in unison.

"Caius, Marcus, you haven't seen the pain she went through."

"And what are you going to do, Aro?" asked Caius.

"Leah I'm going to ask you and my brothers to come to my study."

We all followed him into a dark room and then they sat down and mentioned for me to sit. They talked one to another so low only they would hear. And then with a smiles on their faces they told me in unison that they are offering me a room and I'm going to stay here.

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT?"

"Leah we are promising you that you won't go through the same pain again. YOU WILL STAY HERE."

He yelled at me in a way a father would yell at his daughter when she has done something wrong.

"Okay."

"Good. Now we will show you to your room and explain all the rules." They said as they rose from their chairs. And mentioned for me to follow.

What could I do after all?


	3. Chapter 3

Rules, Education and a new Friend

I followed them as they lead me to my room. When we arrived, Aro mentioned for me to enter first. I entered the room and my breath stopped.

It was painted in red. There was a huge red bed in the middle of the room. Hidden in a corner was a bookcase, and near the bookcase on a little table there was a cd player.

In the opposite corner of the room there was armoir and a desk.

The room was huge. Aro came from behind and putted a hand on my shoulder.

"Dow you like it, Leah?"

"Yes, I do like it. It's huge. It can't be compared with my room, back home."

"Leah, that is not your home anymore." Caius spoke softly.

"I know. And they are not my family, you are."

"That's right." Marcus added

"Now, Leah, please sit on your bed while me and my brothers will explain you the rules that are around here."

I nodded my head and sat down on my bed, then he started:

"Now…I'm going to take care of your problems and make you want to live on. Marcus will be the one in charge with your education and Caius will go with you in the forest when you need to shape-shift." I nodded my head and Caius continued:

"You are not allowed to come in the throne room alone and you are not allowed to wonder around. Also the only vampires you are allowed to talk to are Demetri, Felix, Jane, Alec, Heidi and Renata. No one else."

"I understand. It's that all?"

"Yes it is. Now it's time to go to sleep. I'm sure you are tired. We'll see each other tomorrow."

"Good bye."

And with that they left. I sat on my bed looking at the ceiling until I fell asleep. The next morning when I woke up it was 8 in the morning. I got out of bed and washed myself. Then I came into the room and putted on a pair of jeans, a T-shirt and my shoes. I brushed my hair and then sat on my bed thinking of everything that happened.

Then Demetri came in.

"Good morning, Leah."

"Morning."

"I'm glad that my masters didn't give you what you wanted."

"Ha ha ha."

"Now come, Leah. Master Aro waits for you in his study"

I followed him and we reached Aro's study. I entered and saw Aro smiling at me.

"Good morning, Leah. Please have a sit and the maids brought you food so please eat." I sat down and started eating when I was done he looked deep into my eye and asked:

"Do you like it here?"

"Yes. I don't know how to thank you. Now I'm happy you didn't accept to kill me."

"I'm happy too, Leah. I'm happy that you like it here and I hope I can make you forget that miserable life you had before."

"Thank you."

"Now that we made this clear, Demetri will lead you to the library."

"And what's waiting for me there?"

"Marcus will teach you more things about our kind."

"Ok. Bye Aro."

"Good bye, Leah."

I exited the room and Demetri lead me to the library. There Marcus told me more things about vampires and especially about the Volturi.

"So Leah, is there something else you might want to know about?"

"No I'm good."

"Then go. Caius is waiting for you in the forest."

I leaved and arrived at the beginning of the forest. I shape-shifted and started running around. When I reached the center of the forest I found Caius picking up a little tree. When he saw me he smiled and thrown the tree telling me to fetch. I mentally laughed, but followed his order we played like this until it got dark outside and we made our way back to the castle.

When we arrived I shape-shifted back and ran to my room. As I sat on my bed I fell asleep instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Tickled

Days passed by with such speed. I was so happy here. No one upsets me. I even maked new friends that will always be by my side.

Like Demetri and Felix. They are so fun to stay around with. They train me and teach me new fighting ways.

Jane and Heidi are good friends too. The only problem is that they like shopping a little too much.

Aro was like my new dad. Always teaching me something new and yelling at me when I do something wrong. But he'll never take my father's place.

Marcus was like...like...I don't know, but he was kind of nice. In his own way.

Caius was like my BF. I know this sounds stupid, but is true. We always play together in the forest like when he told me to fetch. But I think there is something more. He doesn't fell like this, he looks at me like a friend. I look at him as a friend too, but I'm starting to like him and hope that he'll like me back. But that will never happen. Oh, well I can always dream.

Today I will play in the forest again. I shape-shifted and ran to the heart of the forest and there I met Caius.

He waited for me to be ready then threw the little tree ( poor little tree). We played like this for an hour and then we lay in the grass. We layed like this for 5 seconds and then I looked at him and saw a devilish smile on his face.

He got up and started tickeling me. I laughed so hard in my mind and I couldn't hold it and I shape-shifted before him. OH, HOLLY SHIT!!!!!!

I ran to the nearest bush and hid there. He took of his cloak and gave it to me.

"I'm sorry, Leah. I didn't mean to make you shape-shift."

"It's okay. I'm not mad."

I putted his cloak on and we headed towards the castle. When we arrived I got to my room and changed. Then I started searching for him.

I searched and searched and came across Aro.

"Is there something wrong, Leah?"

"Yes. I can't find Caius. Do you know where he is?"

"Oh, yes. His in the library."

"Thanks Aro."

Before he could tell me something else, I ran away. I finally reached the library and opened the door pecking my head in. I saw him reading something and then he turned his gaze towards me.

"Leah. Why are you here?"

"I came to give you your cloak."

"Thank you. But you can keep it if you want."

"No. It's yours. I have to go to bed now. Good night."

"Good night, she wolf."

I laughed then ran away. When i reached my room, I jumped in my bed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A friend from the past

_I tought that they all hated me_

_I never expected him to come_

_Or to find me...._

_How did he know?_

_Why did he come?_

_All these questions have no answers_

_And still...he is here._

_Why? Him of all people?_

_We weren't friends...._

_We were close to be enemies...._

_And still he is here?_

_Why did you came, _

_Past enemy and friend?_

Now I was alone_._My friends were hunting and I stayed alone in my room. Suddenly I felt the smell of a werewolf hit me. The scent was familiar.

I jumped out of the window and into the gardens. I looked around then gasped.

"Quil?"

"Long time no see, eh?"

I stared at him in complete shock. Then I recovered a little and I started panicking.

"Quil, you can't be here. They'll come back anytime now and they'll kill you. And why are you here?"

"I'm here because the pack is worried sick after you. They don't know where you are and they panicked."

"Are they here too?"

"No. It's just me."

"How did they take it?"

"Well… Sam was very angry, Paul threw a rock at Jacob, Seth was scared and Jacob was in pain and then mad."

"Why did you came alone?"

"Because we were enemies, but just now I realize how hard life was for you so I came asking for your friendship."

"Okay then. We are friends now."

I just looked in his eyes and saw happiness and relief. I was happy too, but then I felt their smell.

"They are here Quil. And they know you are here."

"What?"

"Run, Quil, run."

We shape-shifted and started running. We got into the forest and just ran. We didn't stop to look back. But I knew they were there. I felt them.

We ran until we reached some cliffs. We were trapped. They came out from the trees looking at us.

I looked at Quil who was taking a fighting position and then at Felix who was doing the same.

Then something came in my mind. A plan to save Quil. I pushed him of the cliffs and he understood then I was ready to turn around and jump when I heard Aro:

"Leah, if you live now, you are never coming back!" his voice was full of disappointment.

Oh heck. I cursed in my mind and ran away. I ran and ran until I met again with Quil. He saw that I was sad so he didn't ask me. We putted our clothes on and headed for the airport.

We brought tickets and then got into the plane. I was going home with Quil. Wrong. I was going somewhere with Quil, but home. I left my home in Volterra.

Because there I left my heart.

A day passed and we arrived. We got off the plane and headed for the rez. Well the nightmare starts again.


	6. Chapter 6

Why?

We've reached La Push. I knew that once I phase they'll all know.

"Quil?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell the guys that you came after me, okay?" 

"Sure thing."

We walked and we reached Sam and Emily's place. When we entered the house was empty.

"I think they are at the Cullens."

"What would they be doing there?"

"They are always there because they try to figure out why you ran away and where did you go. They put Edward to try and find your mind."

"How is Bella Queen Bitch?"

"Oh, she's the same as always. But she is worried about you too."

"Yeah sure. Nice try."

"I'm not lying."

"Yeah. Whatever."

We walked and walked and we almost reached the Cullens. When we got out of the forest the door of the house was shoot open and there stood the Cullens and my pack. Wrong again. Not my pack. A pack. I'm not part of it. I didn't think of Aro, or Caius or anyone in Italy because I didn't want mind freak to know. But he heard about the pack.

"Well, well, well….look who's back. Did you came back because you loved me, Leah?" Paul said.

"I'll love you when you'll be cold and lying underground." He looked at me with a strange look.

"You've change Leah." Mind freak observed.

"Well I'm not frozen in time like others around here." Then Bella, Reneesme and Jake came out of the house. When Bella saw me she started to shout.

"Where have you been? Jake was worried sick after you and I bet you were having fun."

"Yeah, I was."

Then I turned my back on them and walked back home.

5 months passed and I didn't phase. I was miserable. What was in my mind when I leaved Volterra? That was my real home.

Of a sudden my phone started to vibrate and I answered.

"Leah come to the Cullens as fast as you can." Jake shouted.

"On my way."

I didn't want to go, but he was so worried. So I got to the forest, tied my clothes to my leg and phased. I ran until I reached the Cullens. I entered the house and saw all of them looking at me with disappointment. Quil was in the middle of the canopy looking at me with sad eyes. That was all I needed to see to know they found out about the Volturi and me.


	7. Chapter 7

You chose me?

They stared at me 5 minutes then Alice gasped. They all hurried by her side except for Edward who came near me. I didn't understand why, but then he whispered into my ear that he won't tell anybody. I didn't understand what he meant, but then Alice looked at me with sadness.

"The Volturi are coming." She said.

"When?" Jake asked. Worried for Nessie of course, not for me.

"In about 1 hour."

I was happy somehow that I'll see their faces, but the encounter will hurt like hell, because they won't want me back.

No one around understands. They are all scared, talking, making a plan. Bella started to yell at me and tell me it's my fault they are coming. But I was far from listening to her. I was thinking of Caius. I didn't imprint on him, but still I loved him like I did. OH MY GOSH. I was thinking of Caius with Edward near me. HOLLY SHIT!!!

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." He said.

Bella was about to ask what secret, but Carlisle stopped her. He says we must leave for the clearing. So we leaved on my way I told all of the pack my story and told them to do not interfere if they want something from me.

When we arrived we started to make a plan.

"There are only 3 minutes left Carlisle. What do you want to do?" asked Alice.

"We don't know why they came so will talk to them casually." Everyone nodded. Then they came into the light. All of them. But there were just the leaders and the most important guards.

"Carlisle, dear friend, we want nothing from your family."

"Then why are you here, Aro?"

"We came to retrieve that part of our family that is missing."

"And who are you talking about?"

"Leah." My world was like spinning when Aro said that. I looked at him, at Caius and the rest of them.

"Leah come home with us." Caius said. The Cullens were ready to fight, but I stopped them with my answer.

"I'm coming."

And suddenly I was on Caius' back and we ran away. I could hear the wolves howl, but I didn't care. Soon I'll be home.

Life can be so fair at times, and so unfair at others. Then I don't remember anything. Darkness took over me.

Something started to happen. My world was coming back, slowly, but coming. When I opened my eyes I was in a plane. I looked around and saw my family.

Aro and Caius were happy that I was awake you could see it in their eyes. Marcus was not bored and the guards were smiling. Demetri especially. I grew close to him the time before I left.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say. Nothing more, nothing less.

Their smiles widened and then we were all in a big hug. I think I finally found what I was looking for. I found a family, I found love, I found a place were I belong.

FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Hi, everyone! I know it's short, but please tell me what you think. Because this story and Love is painful are the last Twilight stories I'm going to write, so I want to know what you think about them._

_Bye!_


	8. Chapter 8

I think I love you!

When we got to the palace I just went running to my room. I was so happy about what happened. But there is still something bothering me. It's just that I fell connected to Caius in some kind of way and I don't know what to do should I tell him or not? I know I'm going to ask Marcus. After all it's his job to see bonds. He has to know a way to help me.

I leaved my room and started running around the castle, but Marcus was nowhere to be found. I think I'll better ask Aro where Marcus is. So I changed my direction and went to Aro's study. I knocked on the door and he told me:

"Come in!" so I just opened the door and steeped in.

"Leah! What can I help you with?"

"Do you know where is Marcus?"

"Marcus? He's in the garden."

"Thanks a lot! I really need his help!"

"Is it about Caius?"he asked with a smirk on his face.

"How did you…..k-know?"

"I know a lot of things, Leah. Now go!"

"OK. Bye!"

He seemed strange. I never saw him like this. Oh, well I think he's still mad at me. So I continued my way and I found Marcus in the garden.

"Hi!"

"Hello,Leah!"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I need your help!"

"My help?"

"YES!"

"What is your problem?"

"I …… i…… I…. fell in love with….."

"Caius."

"You know too?"

"I'm the one who saw it. And I'm also the one who told Aro."

"How is our bond?'

"Strong, very strong."

"So… he loves me?"

"Yes he does. He was waiting for you to say it first."

"I'm going to!!!!!!!!!! Thanks a lot!"

I runned as fast as I could to Caius' room. I entered without knocking and saw him near his desk looking at me as if I was crazy. He wasn't able to say anything because, the next moment I jumped on him and we started kissing. It was magical.

"I love you, Caius!"

"I love you too,Leah."

Well I guess there was a happy ending for me out there too.


End file.
